My Sweet Cupcake (2p England X Reader)
by Belladonna Cromwell
Summary: Your adventures with the 2p!Face family, and more importantly, Oliver
1. I: Rescuers

As you walked through the halls you kept your head down, not wanting to run into any of the bullies. They tormented you and annoyed you at the same time. One thing made staying at this school worthwhile...your friends...especially one friend in particular. Oliver Kirkland had been your friend ever since you came to this school. Others thought that he was odd and mostly steered clear from him but you thought that he was sweet...sometime in the past year..it seemed that you grew to have a crush on him as well... You were almost out of the school, just a little farther...

You had tried your best to avoid the bullies but it was too late...You ran into one of the most stuck up and popular girls in your school.

"Oh look, it's the nerd!" Juliana sneered, and her friends laughed. Juliana was the daughter of one of the richest families in town, and this being the fact, she thought that she could treat people however she wanted. She just happened to pick you as her favorite victim.

"Sorry.." you said, feeling you should at least be polite enough to apologize for bumping into her. However, the person who said if you're nice to them, they'll be nice to you was wrong in this case. Juliana was never nice, she was only manipulative, sneaky, and cruel.

"Sorry isn't going to work, (L/N). Speaking of, where's the Kirkland freak?" she asked, getting into your face, that was your breaking point, she could taunt you, you could handle that much, but you would not allow **anyone** to make fun of Oliver!

"O-Oliver is not a f-freak!" you growled and she smirked in cruel delight.

"Ooh..the little brat is finally fighting back!"

"At least I'm not a rude s-snob!" you growled back.

That was a mistake, you had let your anger get the best of you and it only made Juliana angrier. She snapped her fingers and her snobby friends grabbed your arms, holding you in place. Juliana swiftly punched you in the stomach and you almost doubled over. Reaching back, she clawed you across the face with her sharp nails. You could feel blood dripping down your cheek where you were cut and closed your eyes in preparation for another attack. However, before another attack could be inflicted, you heard a voice that you knew very well.

"Let her go!" you looked up to see Oliver, a stern look on his face. His brothers, Matt and Al stood on either side of him. They were two of the "bad boys" of the school. Nobody dared to mess with them, because they would make sure whoever was stupid enough to do it would regret ever meeting them. When you had met Oliver, Matt and Al didn't like you at first. As time went on, the started to become your friends and swore to protect you from harm.

Juliana glared at Oliver, a fire seemed to be in his eyes and you could sense the tension between the two groups. It was so thick you could have cut it with a butcher knife.

"You can't do anything to me, Kirkland." she sneered. Matt and Al brandished their weapons, a bat studded with nails for Al, and a hockey stick for Matt. They grinned at the thought of a fight, and you hoped that they wouldn't start anything.

"No, but we can." Al said, twirling his bat.

"Let her go, or we'll mess up that ugly face of yours even more." Matt said and Juliana huffed, her goons dropping you. With a flip of her blonde hair, Juliana and her group walked down the halls, probably out of the school. You sighed and got up, walking over to them.

"Thanks guys.." you mumbled. Matt nodded and Al grinned.

Suddenly, you were pulled into a tight hug by Oliver. You blushed as his face was very close to yours.

"Oh my, are you alright, poppet!?" he asked in a very concerned tone.

You smiled lightly, Oliver was too sweet.

"I'm fine, Ollie." you said, but then his bright blue eyes locked onto the cut on your cheek.

"Oh! My poor poppet is hurt! You can come to our house, I'll fix that nasty wound!" he said, beginning to fret over you.

You tried to protest but Oliver already had a hold of you hand and was dragging you out of the school, going the way to their house. You blushed at the fact that he was holding your hand and he remained blissfully oblivious, mind focused on treating your small wound.

Al and Matt walked at a slower pace than you two. Glancing at each other, they nodded. It was time to put their plan into action.


	2. II:Cupcakes and Wonderland

You sat in the living room of Oliver's house, wincing as he dabbed hydrogen peroxide on your cut.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)! I don't mean to hurt you!" he said, placing a band-aid on your wound. You smiled and reassured him that it was alright. You noticed that he had all of the things ready to bake cupcakes, as well as some on the counter. He must have planned to bake when he got home today.

"Ollie?" you asked, and he turned back to you.

"Yes, poppet?" he answered, watching you.

"Can I help you frost the cupcakes?"

"YES! I would LOVE for someone to help me!~ Matt and Al never do..." he said enthusiastically.

With that, you began to frost the cupcakes with pink and blue icing as Oliver began to pour the cupcake mix into a bowl.

Soon you had frosted a whole batch of cupcakes and Oliver smiled happily.

"Well done! These are beautiful, poppet!" he praised and you blushed. Seeing the frosting, you decided to have some fun.

"Thanks Ollie! Oh by the way..." you said, poking his cheek with your finger that had the frosting on it. He touched his cheek and seeing the frosting, smiled.

A war began it seemed of who could get the most frosting on the others face. As soon as you had put the frosting on Oliver's cheek, he darted his hand out and managed to wipe some on your hand.

You laughed and as you moved to grab more frosting Oliver grabbed it away from you and wiped a bunch on your cheek.

"Payback!" he laughed and you smiled, this was the Oliver that you liked the most. The fun, cheerful, and kind one.

As the cupcakes were stored away to eat later, you and Oliver sat on the couch to watch TV. You flipped through the channels and decided on Alice in Wonderland (The Disney one) and you and Oliver smiled, this was one of your favorite movies to watch together.

Al and Matt came in the door and sat down on the couch. They took up so much room that you practically had to sit on Oliver's lap. You blushed as Oliver set his chin on your shoulder after moving your hair. You were too embarrassed to hear Matt and Al's conversation...about you and Oliver.

You just tried to focus on the movie and forget everything else...but it was kind of difficult to forget that Oliver was there...


	3. III: Mission Accomplished

You were so happy that today was the weekend...and seeing as your parents had to go on a business trip for some reason...you had to stay with Oliver and his brothers...

You smiled as you walked into their living room. Seeing Oliver, you said good morning and he beamed at you. He was looking at something on a phone and blushing. You were about to ask him what was wrong when you felt something push your back. You collided into Oliver and your lips landed on his. Your face turned bright red and you swore you could have toasted marshmallows on it.

As you stepped back from Oliver, his face was red, if not more red than yours.

"I-I'm sorry!" you said, embarrassed beyond belief. Oliver smiled gently and stepped up to you.

"Ah but you see poppet, there's nothing to be sorry for." he whispered, gently kissing you. You blushed, and your eyes seemed to close of their own will. Oliver's arms wrapped around your waist and in the doorway of the room a certain American and Canadian were smirking.

"Mission Accomplished." they said, leaving the doorway.


End file.
